


Super Sexy Plans

by captainamergirl



Series: Life in Port Charles [1]
Category: Port Charles
Genre: Eve Never Should Have Died, F/M, Fluffy as hell, cheesy cute, eff canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Ian and Eve's plans for a big night of passion go slightly awry.





	Super Sexy Plans

"Hey, Ian, listen. Do you hear that?" Eve asks as they drop down onto the mattress side by side.

Ian cocks his head to the side. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. It's quiet, for once. There are no phones ringing or alarms going off telling us we have to rush to work. No kids screaming for attention or help with their homework... It's completely and totally silent... I am sure you know what that means."

He smirks. "Well, I think you're going to tell me."

_"It means,_ we can finally have that super sexy night you've been asking about for weeks now."

"Hmm, are sure you're up for that? You look a little peaked."

"Yes, I'm totally up for it. Now kiss me, you big lug." She yanks him to her by the sleeves of his shirt. He captures her lips in a hot kiss.

"Mmm," Eve moans as he slips his hand under the faded Superman graphic tee she snitched from him ages ago.

Ian's hands slowly and expertly travel the length of her body. Her own hands knot around the bed posts. She rolls her hips, silently urging him to remove her underwear. His fingers hitch into the waistband of her silk panties just as the door opens.

_"Mommy? Papa?"_

Eve shrieks in surprise. Ian rolls off of her. They hurriedly readjust their sparse clothing. "Yes, honey?" Eve asks, her voice an embarrassed whisper.

"I am thirsty," Connor says. "Can I have a drink?"

"Of course, you can." Eve looks at Ian. "I'll help him. You just keep the bed warm for me."

Eve moves off the bed. She envelopes Connor's small hand in her larger one. They move to the kitchen together.

Eve flips on the light above the stove and fills a glass with water. Connor looks at her curiously over the rim of his cup. "What were you and Papa doing in your room?"

Eve blushes. "Uh, your Papa and I were ... just wrestling. Yes, wrestling for the TV remote. He wanted to watch the news; I wanted to watch a silly late night talk show. Yes, that's exactly what we were doing."

"It looked like Papa was searching for the remote and you were hiding it under your shirt."

Eve quickly changes the subject. "Ahem... Well, are you ready to head back to bed, little bug?"

He nods. They walk to his room. She tucks him into his race-car bed, draws the red Lightning McQueen covers up to his little chin.

"Goodnight, bug," she says. She busses his forehead. "Sleep tight."

"Night."

Connor quickly falls back to sleep. Eve smiles triumphantly as she returns to the bedroom. "Ready or not, Ian, here I come..." She looks around. He's nowhere to be found. _"Ian?"_

She hears his soft brogue crackling over the baby monitor. "Shh, little Merrie-girl, Papa's got you now. Let's dry those tears." The baby whimpers. "Would you like for me to sing you a little tune? How about 'Danny Boy'? Your Mama likes it when I sing that to her. Although it always makes her very sleepy. But that's alright, isn't it? I think she deserves some rest. We've all been running her ragged lately, haven't we?"

Eve smiles softly. Warmth swirls in her chest as she crawls into bed. She pulls the covers over her body as Ian begins to croon softly.

**_"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_ **   
**_From glen to glen and down the mountain side_ **   
**_The summer's gone and all the roses dying_ **   
**_'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bye"_ **

She yawns. It can't hurt to close her eyes for a few moments. She's admittedly a little tired, what with juggling a full-time job and full-time family duties too.

**_"But come ye back when summer's in the meadow_ **   
**_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow_ **   
**_And I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_ **   
**_Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy I love you so"_ **

At some point, Ian climbs into bed beside her. He curls his muscular body around her slighter one. "Ian, what time is it? Did I fall asleep?" She murmurs. "Never mind. Just give me two minutes and then I'll be ready to go."

"Shh, sweetheart. It's okay. You get some rest. Our super sexy plan can wait a little while longer." He feathers his lips in her hair and drops his head onto his pillow. "Just relax."

"Okay. Tomorrow, we can try again."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Goodnight, hubby."

"Goodnight, my beautiful wife."

**Author's Note:**

> In my little universe where Eve did NOT die (because that sucked ass!) and she & Ian have 3 kids: Danny (16, per canon), Connor (5 and a half); and baby Meredith (six months old).


End file.
